Individuals tend to cook various food items using simple pots and pans on a gas stovetop or electric cooktop, for example, by following instructions or recipes contained in a cookbook or committed to memory. While many individuals can attain superior cooking skills through repetition and practice, others may lack the time or patience to develop such skills or may otherwise struggle to perfect cooking skills necessary to prepare food items to high standards despite repeated practice.